At The Ball
by Cara Potter
Summary: Jack's forced to go to ball where he meets Anna and Elsa. Anna's the chatty one and Elsa's the one with something to hide. Could Jack be hiding the same thing? Follow Jack, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff as they "dance through life." AU. OOCness more than likely. Pitiful attempt at humor.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. I should be working on Love Will Always Thaw, but I saw a picture and it inspired the plot bunnies and then they wouldn't leave me alone. I'm still figuring out how to work out the next few chapters of LWAT...I have the ideas, I'm not sure how to get them into the story though. I promise I will eventually. I haven't forgotten about it.

_**IMPORTANT:**_This will have a point of view shift every chapter, going from Jack to Elsa. Some chapters I will more than likely do the same scene in either Elsa's POV instead of Jack's or vice versa.

I do not own _Frozen_, _Rise of the Guardians_, or any other recognizable items or characters.

* * *

Jack politely dodged the royals around him, trying to escape his mother's gaze. When he felt it leave his back, he relaxed and slipped on a mischievous grin. He made his way over to the food table and, loading a plate up, made his way to a corner. Of course, that's when a red headed princess walked up to him.

"What are you doing, all alone in the corner?" she asked curiously.

There was so much curiosity in her gaze that he felt compelled to answer her.

"Escaping my mother."

"Is she a bit overbearing?"

"That's putting it lightly."

The red head giggled and moved to the food table, grabbing a plate before moving back over to him.

"Are you here to enjoy the ball, or were you pressured to come to try and court my sister?"

"I wasn't aware this was a suitor ball," he answered, glancing out over the crowd, "but I'm not here to enjoy the ball either. It was more of a 'you're coming with us, or else!'"

"Its not really a suitor ball, but a lot of the royal families are practically throwing their princes at Elsa...and me for that matter."

"That must get tiring," he said, looking at the girl next to him.

Along with her red hair, she had the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Her round face gave off a vibe of openness and he felt himself truly relaxing around her. They ate in silence for a few minutes before someone standing alone caught Jack's attention. He nudged the red head beside him and nodded towards the girl he was staring at.

"Who's she?"

"That's Elsa. My sister," she answered.

"You two don't really look alike," he stated.

"Its weird, isn't it?"

He watched as Elsa looked around the crowd, smiling when she saw people having fun and almost panicking when someone approached her.

"Why does she look so nervous when someone walks up to her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't had a proper conversation with her since I was young," the red head answered.

Jack could hear it in her voice that it really tore her up inside that she wasn't close to her sister. He longed to reach out and hug her, but refrained, knowing how that could be misconstrued. He did, however, give her a little sympathetic grin.

"I kind of know how you feel, honest. My little sister isn't allowed to be around me without a supervisor anymore," he confessed.

"What? What happened?" the red head asked, turning to face him.

"During the winter, I took her ice skating. The ice was thin and she almost fell through. I managed to save her, but my parents flipped and now I can't see her without at least ten different people in the room," he answered, looking away.

"There's something your not telling me."

"Its something I don't like sharing."

"Why don't you go try to dance with my sister?" the red head said suddenly.

"What? Oh, no. No, I don't dance."

"Neither does she."

The next thing Jack knew, his plate was on the table and he was standing beside Elsa. He gulped, glancing at the red head before straightening his shoulders and leaning over a little bit.

"Hi," he greeted, grinning.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter. There's a reason for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if it seems jumpy. I tried to write it while watching over my cat who got injured while I was at work today. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

Elsa lightly bit her tongue to hold back a sigh as yet another prince approached her for a dance. After politely declining, she looked around for her sister. When she spotted her talking to a prince with snowy white hair, striking blue eyes and a mischievous smile, she smiled slightly. The mysterious prince and her sister were sure to get along fine. Turning back to watch over the royals attending the ball, she lost herself in thoughts of joining them. She would never dare try, though; her powers were still too unstable. She jumped when she heard a male voice beside her.

"Hi."

"Hi, who? Hi, me?" she asked nervously, glancing at the male beside her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, you. You're kind of the only one over here," the male teased, turning to face her fully.

"Well, I suppose I am, huh?" she asked, wringing her hands together.

"Prince Jack Frost, at your service, milady," Jack introduced, bowing slightly.

"Princess Elsa. A pleasure to meet you," she returned, curtsying lightly.

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

She blushed slightly and turned away. Her gaze landed on the sight of her sister dancing with some prince. She smiled at the happiness on her sister's face, unaware of anything surrounding her.

"Would you like to dance?" a new voice asked.

Turning, slightly startled, Elsa saw a prince she vaguely recognized from last years' ball. She politely shook her head.

"No thanks, I don't dance," she murmured.

"That's what you said last year," the prince muttered.

"Pardon my interruption, but I believe the lady told you no," Jack intervened.

The prince scowled at him, but turned and walked away. Elsa gave Jack a relieved smile and relaxed slightly. Jack grinned back and stepped a little closer. Elsa bit her lip nervously.

"I hope you don't mind me keeping you company," Jack said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, no, not at all," Elsa replied, looking at Jack.

'_At least it's good looking company,_' she thought.

She looked over his suit, black with a small blue and white sash going across his chest from his left shoulder and a bigger plain blue sash going from his left shoulder to the middle of his rib cage. Hiding under the sashes was a small snowflake medallion type thing. Curiously, she reached out to touch it, holding it in her hand.

"It belonged to my father," Jack stated quietly.

Elsa glanced up, unaware she had moved so close. She cleared her throat and took a step back.

"He forged it himself," Jack said, reaching up to unclip it and hand it to Elsa.

She carefully took it, looking it over. She gently glided her fingers over it and watched in awe as it sparkled in response.

"He made it for my mom, really, as a courting gift."

"Kind of small for a courting gift, isn't it?"

"My mom didn't care. The snowflake has a special meaning for them."

"Oh?"

"I don't know what it is," he shrugged.

She felt vaguely disappointed.

"You haven't asked your mom?"

"Of course I have. All she tells me is that it was the nickname he used for her. She never explained why he chose that nickname."

Elsa then shrugged, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the trinket. She felt drawn to it, somehow. She snapped out of her trance when she felt the trinket leave her grip and then clip onto her cape.

"What? Jack, I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist," Jack interrupted.

She pouted for a minimum of two seconds before moving it to a more secure location on her cape. Catching Jack's grin from the corner of her eye, she huffed and stood up tall, ignoring his chuckles.

"Now, the least you can do is let me have a dance," Jack said.

"I-I don't dance," she protested, wrapping her arms around herself.

"If you're embarrassed we could move to the balcony," he suggested.

Elsa bit her lip before slowly nodding. She didn't see the harm in one dance, as long as it was with Jack. Kind, sweet, mischievous, mysterious Jack. She allowed a small smile to grace her face as he led her to the balcony. She was going to be herself, at least for a little while.

* * *

I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, hopefully. It will be in Jack's Third Person POV.


End file.
